


Daddyhawk’s Associate

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [20]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 06:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19562770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Daddyhawk’s Associate

When you didn’t answer Vin, he was worried. You were safe at the tower, so you should have answered him. He wanted to text you again but figured he’d wait it out, not wanting to concern you more. However, when his phone went off and he saw his dad’s name, he raised an eyebrow.

_Have you heard from your sister?_

Oh no. Vin thought. He quickly typed out a reply.

_I had text her twice and the first time she responded, but not the second time. Why? You okay?_

Now he was more panicked for you, than for herself.

_I was on the phone with her and it sounded like a bomb went off._

Vin felt himself get hot, replying.

_Have you tried calling Steve or Bucky?_

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long.

_They’re on their way to you._

Vin groaned, nodding. He felt you would be safe in the tower but he didn’t know anyone who would be there with you. But what was the noise that Clint heard? “

_Does Tony have access to the tower through his suit?_

_Yeah. He has JARVIS._

Vin nodded, hoping that meant he could get an update soon on you.

It seemed like ages before he got an ominous message.

_Communications are down…._

He swallowed thickly, tears brimming his eyes. He felt that you were okay, but what if he was in denial? “Shit.” he choked out.

“Hey, man, it’ll work out. Spiderman is on it.” Some kid told him.

He didn’t know if that would help any. He peeked out again and sighed, wishing he knew someone was with you.

* * *

Clint was torn. Both his kids were in danger. In two very different situations. “Damn it. Call Wade in.” He snapped to no one in particular.

Nat stared at him. “You want that guy’s help?!”

“He’s the only one that can deal with an explosion and not get hurt.” Clint shrugged. “You have any other ideas?” He asked.

“Not until we can get there, no.” Tony muttered.

He shrugged. “Exactly. Kinda seems like that asshat is our only option. At least we know Vin is safe.”

Nat wasn’t for it, but knew he would decide what was best for you both. “It’s up to you, Clint.” She nodded, giving him the support that he needed.

Clint nodded at Tony to make the call.

* * *

“Why, am I getting a call from _the_ Iron Man? Can I fangirl now?” Wade answered his phone. “Hey handsome.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “We need you.” He simply stated.

Wade gasped. “ _Me_? You need little ol’ me?” He asked dramatically. “What can I do for you?”

The team watched as Tony rubbed his face. Clint stepped close to the speaker on Tony’s suit. “My kids are in trouble. One of them is at the tower and I think something just exploded there.”

“THE HAWKMAN HAS KIDS??? Did I miss a newsletter or something?” He asked. “And I’ll go check on the babybird.” Not like he could leave a kid to get killed.

Clint sighed. “Yeah, we’ll fill you in later. They’re teens.” He added. “Just keep us in the loop as to what’s going on out there?”

“Wow. I feel like such an outcast.” He muttered. “I’ll call you back, Daddyhawk.”

Clint groaned. “Thank you, Wade. Oh and keep it kind of quiet okay?” There was silence. “Wade?” Nothing. “I reserve the choice to regret this later.”

Wade was already skipping to the street, duffel bag safely on his shoulder. He figured if there was an explosion, he would be able to tell from down the street. When he heard sirens all around the city, he knew there was big trouble. Calling a cab, he got prepared to fight some people in order to make sure you were safe.

He was sitting in the back of the cab when he texted Clint.

 _I need a picture of the baby bird. Or I’ll just be running around the tower._ He hummed, thinking to himself as he wondered what one of Clint’s kids could possibly look like. He figured it took quite some time to find a pic since he was almost at the tower when he got an attached pic.

What he got was not what he was expecting, but he’d deal with that later. Grabbing his bag, he was in the tower just a couple minutes later. “Baby bird…” He whispered, going through the halls that were blaring alarms.

* * *

You had scrambled from your seat and sway from the blast as fast as you could, your heart pounding. You looked around quickly, power was gone, lights were flickering from the back up. It looked rather scary to you.

When you heard whistling in with the other noises, it actually amped your fear up even more. You huddled to the corner, frowning as you saw a dash of red pass by in the smoke filled hallways. What the hell had blown up the building?

“Oh, hello.” You saw the man pop his head in, making you squeak.

Your eyes went wide as you attempted to move back. “What do you want from me?”

“Daddyhawk called and asked me to find you!” He shrugged, shooting a would be attacker like nothing. “Let’s get you out of this joint. Where’s the other babyhawk, anyway?”

You stared at the man. “Prove my dad sent you.” You stared as he got shot in the shoulder, then killed the guy without turning around.

Sighing, he pulled out his phone and showed you the text with your picture. “See? Kinda hurt I didn’t get the birth announcement, but oh well!”

You blinked up at him before letting him help you stand. “My brother is at the school that’s on lockdown.” You hugged yourself.

He nodded. “Pool. Deadpool.” He introduced himself. “How’s about we get to that school then?”

“Hey, I’ve heard of you.” You nodded. “I think.” You followed him out, staying close behind him.

“I would hope so! I still don’t see why they don’t let me join their little ‘hero’ club. I mean, sure, I’m not exactly the best role model, but neither is Iron Man…” He muttered.

You snickered a little at that. “Not all role models have to be goody two shoes.”

His face looked your way. “Oh, I like you. So far, you’re my favorite birdspawn.”

You let out a chuckle. “You’re pretty cool.” You shrugged.

“I’ll take what I can get.” He shrugged. He went back to whistling, getting you out of the tower with ease. “So where’s that school?”

* * *

Hearing his phone go off, Vin hoped it was you, but raised an eyebrow at the text from his father.

_I got an…associate…to go make sure your sister is safe._

_You guys didn’t send a gang after her, did you?_ He replied.

The text he got in return didn’t help ease his thoughts any, however.

_Not exactly. I’m sure they’ll get along great, though._

What the hell was that supposed to mean? He racked his brain as to who possibly you’d get along with so easily.

_Should I be scared???_

He texted back, wondering how how own situation was looking.

_I say no, but Nat said to just be on the lookout._

Vin didn’t text back, suddenly more worried for you than himself. It was a few minutes before he heard a few shots outside, causing the students to cower down. He peeked up a bit when he heard singing. “What the hell?” He muttered to himself.

“Oh, babyhawk!” The man called out mid song. “I’m here to rescue youuuu.”

Vin crouched back down, frowning when he heard your name. “Sis?!”

“Can you stop yelling?” You hissed. “YOU can’t die, but I sure as hell can, you psycho.”

“I’d protect you, babyhawk.” He assured, peeking in. When Vin’s teacher yelped, he held his hands up. “I come in peace.” He shrugged. “At least to you.” He added. “Lookin’ for this one’s brother.” He pulled you into view.

Everyone’s head snapped to Vin and he would’ve been embarrassed if he wasn’t so relieved to see you. He rushed up and jogged over to you, pulling you into a hug. You hugged him tight and let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God you’re okay.” You told him before looking at Deadpool. “Care to go help Spider-Man?”

“Spidey’s here, too?” He grinned. “It’s like a family reunion!” He squealed. “I love that boy.” He led you both out to the hall. “How about you two just…do whatever the hell you want while I go find him?”

“Make sure he’s safe?” You asked. “He’s my boyfriend.” You told him, knowing No one could hear.

Deadpool gasped. “But you two are so young.” He looked seriously shocked then burst into a giggle. “Young love.” He turned on his heel.

You looked.over at Vin. “I’m relieved, but really confused…”

“You’re confused? I’m confused.” He countered. “I’ll text dad that you’re here.” He pulled out his phone and typed until the message was sent. “Was that guy okay to you?”

“Yeah.” You shrugged. “A bit weird…but nice.”

“Apparently Nat was against it.” He chuckled.

“Wow.” You breathed, hearing Deadpool in the halls. “He’s a bit out there, so I can see why.”

Vin nodded. “Looks good with fighting skills, though. I know a good spot where we can watch what’s happening outside.”

You shrugged. “Sure. And he is. I saw his shooting first hand.”

He looked impressed and nodded, showing you the way to a window. “Probably not safe, but it’s tinted.”

“Nothing about our lives are safe anymore.” You pointed out.

“Nope.” He sat with you, watching as Deadpool and Parker talked a moment. “Wonder what he said.” He mused, watching Parker facepalm.

You blushed. “Hopefully nothing bad.” When Deadpool clapped before shooting someone behind Parker, you groaned. “It was bad.”

Vin smirked and watched the two for a while before he noticed Steve leading a group of officers. “We should be out soon.”

“I hope dad and the rest of the team get out safe, too.” You nodded.

“He didn’t seem worried in his texts.” Vin offered.

“But still.” You played with your fingers. “Someone seems hell bent on targeting us. What if it gets him killed?”

Vin wrapped a shoulder around you. “I’ll keep texting him, okay? I’m sure by tonight we’ll all meet up.”

You nodded. “My phone is toast.” You sighed, leaning against him.

“Tony will get you a new one.” He chuckled, trying to keep the mood light. “And then I’ll be over here with this old thing.” He joked.

You cracked a smile. “Bucky has the nicest phone I’ve seen in person.”

He laughed at that, pointing for you to look back out the window. “I think that guy has a death wish.”

You assumed he was talking about Deadpool and nodded. “He’s immortal so he likes to mess with people.”

“Huh.” He tilted his head to the side. “That…That can’t be comfortable.”

You laughed to yourself. “You’re gonna love him.” And you had a feeling he’d be around more just to bother Clint. “I’m his favorite.” You winked at your brother.

He rolled his eyes. “Suck up.”

“I’m just much cooler.” You shrugged, snickering as Deadpool wrapped an arm around your boyfriend down below.

“Wonder if he’s giving him ‘the talk’…” He teased.

You made a face. “I’m surprised dad didn’t yet.” 

He laughed. “He’s probably going to talk to you first.” Vin pointed out. “Parker is afraid of Dad.”

“You think so?” You asked curiously.

“He calls him Mr. Barton.” He looked at you, then back out the window. “Oh boy. Tony just joined the fun.”

You watched as all three red suited guys stood in a circle and soon Parker was walking away towards the police with his head hung. “What the hell?” You muttered, furrowing your brows.

“He’s the youngest. Tony’s protective.” Vin shrugged. “And how would you feel if he got really hurt?”

You pouted slightly. “I guess real sad.”

Vin shook his head. “You’d be devastated.”

You sighed. “I know. That’s what comes with being obsessed.” You muttered, your jaw clenching.

Vin’s shoulders fell. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s your opinion. There’s no need to be sorry.” You shrugged. Didn’t mean you had to like it, though.

He sighed and nodded. “Still.”

* * *

Parker had been ‘grounded’ from fighting by Tony, and told to go find you.

Steve was doing a good job with the police to clear the school and soon it was clearer. “Y/N! Vin!” You turned when you heard Parker’s voice, but your stomach dropped seeing that he’d taken his fair share of hits.

You ran to him, careful not to hug him so tight. “What happened?” You cupped his face.

“Just a bit of fighting.” He gave you a small smile. “Although, why would you come here knowing we were under a lock down? And how did he even get you in here?” Parker asked, raising an eyebrow.

“To see you and Vinny.” You nodded. “And I’m not even sure. He’s a sweet talker.” You joked. “And once he got me out of the tower, I don’t think he wanted to let me out of his sight. Or vocal range.”

Parker shook his head. “He told me to make sure we don’t have mini babyhawks for a long time.”

It was your turn to blush brightly. “Big mouth.” You groaned.

Vin snickered. “At least you looked cool out there man.” He shrugged.

Tony walked in minutes later, mask up. “Looks like we’re gonna be finding a safe house for now until we can repair the tower. Whoever did this- really did a number on it.” He was seething.

You nodded, looking down for a moment. “Thanks for everything you’ve done.”


End file.
